PvP/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Screenshots V3 09 00001.png|Ozpin in his office V3 09 00002.png V3 09 00003.png|The "random" match-up is Penny Polendina vs. Pyrrha Nikos V3 09 00004.png|Time to face The Invincible Girl... V3 09 00005.png|"Salutations, Pyrrha Nikos!" V3 09 00006.png|"It's an honor to finally meet you." V3 09 00007.png V3 09 00008.png|"This is going to be so much fun!" V3 09 00009.png|Ruby Rose facing off against Mercury Black V3 09 00010.png V3 09 00011.png V3 09 00012.png V3 09 00013.png V3 09 00014.png V3 09 00015.png|Pyrrha with a determined look on her face V3 09 00016.png|James Ironwood having a nice front-row seat V3 09 00017.png|Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie cheering Pyrrha on V3 09 00018.png V3 09 00019.png|Emerald Sustrai watching carefully V3 09 00020.png|"Begin!" V3 09 00021.png V3 09 00022.png|Penny twirls her swords in a circle formation... V3 09 00023.png|And sends them flying towards Pyrrha V3 09 00024.png|Pyrrha standing with her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ V3 09 00025.png|Pyrrha dodging and blocking the swords with her shield V3 09 00026.png|Mercury cutting off Ruby from escaping V3 09 00027.png|Mercury kicking Ruby out of her speed run V3 09 00028.png|Ruby taking out her scroll... V3 09 00029.png|Only for it to be shot by Mercury V3 09 00030.png|Pyrrha with Miló in spear form against Floating Array V3 09 00031.png V3 09 00032.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00034.png V3 09 00035.png V3 09 00036.png V3 09 00037.png|"Go Pyrrha!" V3 09 00038.png V3 09 00039.png V3 09 00040.png V3 09 00041.png|Ruby dodging one of Mercury's kicks V3 09 00042.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00045.png V3 09 00046.png V3 09 00047.png V3 09 00048.png|Pyrrha losing hold of Akoúo̱ V3 09 00049.png|... as well as Miló... V3 09 00050.png|...And tries to summon Miló back... V3 09 00051.png|...Only for it to be knocked out of her hand again V3 09 00052.png V3 09 00053.png V3 09 00054.png V3 09 00055.png V3 09 00056.png V3 09 00057.png V3 09 00058.png V3 09 00059.png|Pyrrha repels the attack with her Semblance V3 09 00060.png V3 09 00061.png V3 09 00062.png V3 09 00063.png V3 09 00064.png|No... V3 09 00065.png|NO... V3 09 00066.png V3 09 00067.png V3 09 00068.png|NO!!! V3 09 00069.png V3 09 00070.png V3 09 00071.png V3 09 00072.png V3 09 00073.png V3 09 00074.png V3 09 00075.png V3 09 00076.png V3 09 00077.png V3 09 00078.png V3 09 00079.png V3 09 00080.png V3 09 00081.png V3 09 00082.png V3 09 00083.png V3 09 00084.png V3 09 00085.png V3 09 00086.png V3 09 00087.png V3 09 00088.png V3 09 00089.png V3 09 00090.png V3 09 00091.png V3 09 00092.png|My god... what have I done? V3 09 00093.png V3 09 00094.png V3 09 00095.png V3 09 00096.png V3 09 00097.png V3 09 00098.png V3 09 00099.png V3 09 00100.png V3 09 00101.png|Emerald makes her escape V3 09 00102.png V3 09 00103.png V3 09 00104.png V3 09 00105.png V3 09 00106.png V3 09 00107.png V3 09 00108.png V3 09 00109.png V3 09 00110.png V3 09 00111.png V3 09 00112.png V3 09 00113.png V3 09 00114.png V3 09 00115.png V3 09 00116.png V3 09 00117.png V3 09 00118.png V3 09 00119.png V3 09 00120.png V3 09 00121.png V3 09 00122.png V3 09 00123.png V3 09 00124.png V3 09 00125.png V3 09 00126.png V3 09 00127.png V3 09 00128.png V3 09 00129.png V3 09 00130.png V3 09 00131.png|"It's good to be back." V3 09 00132.png V3 09 00133.png|"Bring them to their knees!" V3 09 00134.png V3 09 00135.png Credits PennyStructure.png|Penny Polendina blueprints artwork Airbus clean attempt.png|Air Bus concept art Atlas Ship Bridge Concept Art.png|Atlas ship bridge concept art Penny Weapon Concept Art.png|Floating Array concept art NevermoreConcept.png|Nevermore concept art Category:Image Gallery Category:Episode images Category:Volume 3 Category:PvP images